Akinori
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading! " Do we really need to fight now? This is... so boring..."- Akinori, against a villain. Akinori is a second year student of Yuuei High ( he belongs to the Special Class ), his main reason for being in the school are because he wanted to see how people who had quirks were considered today. In fact, in spite of the fact that he looks like a typical teenager in appearance, Akinori is way older than it seems, the stop of the aging process due to the impact of his quirk on him. He possesses a mutation-type quirk called Angel-Form. History In the period when the quirks began to spread among men, few of them had one and it was very rare to meet somebody who possessed a quirk... but it was the case for Akinori, whose quirk manifested around his 16's, in fact, one day he woke up and saw that wings made of feather had grown from his back, terrified in the beginning but then astonished by his new ability. He came out of his room to show it to his parents, but they told him that he shouldn't be this happy towards what happened to him since people who had quirks were often isolated by the others who thought of them as monsters, and they would even suffer bullying at school. So his parents made him put leather ropes to conceal his wings as much as possible so anybody could see his particularity. So for a certain period, he managed to hide his quirk without anybody noticing it, by the time flowing, he managed to get used to have them conceal and would keep his ropes most of the time. But the wings weren't the only effect of his quirk, because years after its manifestation, Akinori remained with the same appearance as when the quirk manifested: he stopped aging. And the fact that his appearance didn't change over time made its surroundings getting suspicious about him, bored of the suspicions weaving around his person, he finally revealed his quirk to everyone, but while he expected everyone to reject him as a monster, he had the opposite reaction: his peers thought that he was a real angel, an emissary of god in the mortal world to lead the humanity. Being rather surprised by this reaction from them , he decided to play along and let them believe that he was an angel sent by God just because he felt like it could be fun for a while... but it went far to the point that a religious sect gathered around him as they would around a messiah... years passed and the cult grew... but Akinori ended up being bored by the imposture game and ended fleeing the people revering him by flying. He then explored the world for quite a while, helping people when needed while also satisfying his curiosity by discovering new things for being bored of them the next second... The more people he helped, the more he was called a hero, and deeply in his heart, he found it kind of cool to be considered a hero, at least, it was way better than being considered as a god in his eyes. So he tried to help as many people as he could all the time. After months of accomplishing actions for the greater good, he ended up wanting to know what could other heroes look like, so he decided to join a hero highschool, Yuuei , in order to be in contact with more heroes to satisfy his curiosity. He ended up being taken as a student in Yuuei. However, even though having a quirk is common nowadays, Akinori continues to keep his wings attached to his back when he doesn't need them since he finds it more convenient to move around when he wants to walk instead of flying. Personality In spite of his age contrasting with his body (being around the 40's in the current time), he kept thinking as a teenager would, being curious about everything that could grasp his interest. But because his curiosity is paired with an easily bored personality, things that once grasped his interest end up boring him soon after. This personality of his makes that he's kind of indifferent towards things in general, never showing fear or joy , but rather some kind of permanent boredness and laziness, and his attitude rarely changed, even in fights when he gets serious, he keeps showing his bored and lazy personality. So most of the time he looks like somebody who has his head in the clouds. Abilities '-Angel-Form:' His mutation-type quirk which gave him angel wings which allows him to fly but also to refract the light. '-Cold-blooded:' His laziness and boredness also allowed him to keep his head cool no matter how dire the situation is, which can be an important quality during a crisis situation. Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:The Special Class